


Захолустные боги

by sige_vic, Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [8]
Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 22:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17754686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019
Summary: один день из жизни Ибиса и Шакала в городе Каир, штат Иллинойс.





	Захолустные боги

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Small Gods](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309016) by [xylodemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylodemon/pseuds/xylodemon). 



5:37 

Почти наступило утро. Почти, но не совсем.

Бесцеремонная зябкость, словно незваный гость, упрямо отказывалась покидать комнату. Ибис моргнул в темноте, чувствуя, как сон о долгих, солоноватых летних месяцах и блестящем, как вода, песке, растворяется, просачиваясь сквозь пальцы. За потрепанными занавесками темнота раннего утра постепенно выцветала в серо-стальной оттенок. 

Ибис пошарил у окна в поисках выключателя — вдавливаемой кнопки, которая могла испугать, если случайно на нее наткнуться. Она была заклеена куском таких же обоев, что покрывали стены, но полоски на выключателе и обоях не совпадали, и это беспокоило Ибиса в течение последних шестидесяти лет. За все это время, впрочем, обои так и не отклеились от стен, и Шакал заявил, что следует cделать ответную любезность, оставив их в покое. 

Лампа под потолком медленно зажглась — словно ей нужно было сначала подумать. Птицы за окном начали чирикать вполсилы — их звуки напоминали Ибису скрип ржавых заводных игрушек. Шакал с рычанием перевернулся, натянул одеяло на голову и спрятал лицо в подушку.

 

6:18

Ибис выпил чашку черного несладкого кофе, хотя нельзя было сказать, что он любил этот горький вкус. Если бы его спросили, он бы ответил, что предпочитает кофе с тремя ложками сахара и хорошей порцией сливок, но проще было выпить черный. Сахар приводил за собой муравьев, а молоко слишком быстро портилось, совсем как люди, — у богов на это особенно острый нюх. 

 

7:53 

Два яйца-пашот терпеливо дожидались Ибиса на куске сухого многозернового тоста.

— Коронер позвонит, когда придет на работу в восемь, — сказал Ибис. Сегодня на нем был коричневый костюм, который отличался от черного, синего и серого только цветом. Ибис приобрел все четыре одновременно у портного в Маунд-сити в конце 1940-х.

— Да? — Судя по голосу, на Шакала эта новость не произвела никакого впечатления. Он все еще был в пижаме. — И что у нас сегодня на повестке дня? 

Он улыбнулся собственной шутке. В не самые удачные годы Ибис подрабатывал в местном Каирском суде — заполнял формы и подшивал прошения, то есть перекладывал бумажки, как выражался Шакал. Работа ему нравилась — она была умеренно интересной и хорошо подходила его педантичной натуре. А еще она позволяла оплачивать счета, когда морг с этим не справлялся.

— Поножовщина за клубом «Кавалер». — Ибис с неприязнью посмотрел на яйца и отодвинул тарелку. Последнее время дела такого типа буквально наводнили его стол, и ему это надоело. На этой неделе ему уже хватило пьяных драк и домашнего насилия, а была еще только среда. 

— Чудесно, — пробормотал Шакал. Он открыл банку, подписанную «Джоан Грабхорн», и вытряхнул на тарелку кусок сердца. — Чувствую, еще до полудня у меня на столе окажется толстый алкаш.

— Два толстых алкаша, — поправил его Ибис и, сделав глоток кофе, перевернул страницу «Южного иллинойсца». 

— Еще лучше. Из-за чего они поссорились? Длинноногая блондинка или бильярдная ставка? 

— Рыжая коротышка и дартс, — ответил Ибис. 

 

8:48

Ибис внимательно изучил все рекламные объявления на последней полосе «Южного иллинойсца». На тыквы была объявлена большая скидка — неудивительно для этого времени года. В левом углу полосы обещали эгг-ног по маловероятной цене один доллар за галлон.

Баст запрыгнула на колени Ибису и устроила передние лапы на столе. Осторожно принюхавшись к нетронутым яйцам, она высунула розовый шершавый язык и начала их лакать.

— Прекрати, — раздраженно сказал он. — Только понос заработаешь.

Баст одарила его сердитым мявом, и Ибис бросил взгляд в угол комнаты. Пластиковая миска рядом с кошачьей корзинкой была пуста — только несколько одиноких коричневых крошек прилипло ко дну. 

— Наверное, надо тебя покормить. — Ибис начал уже было складывать газету, но замер.

В нескольких кварталах от их дома, на Сикамор-стрит, находилось похоронное бюро «Райские врата». Аккуратное объявление на четверть полосы сообщало о скидках на похоронные услуги «Все включено» в течение всего праздничного сезона. 

Одна часть Ибиса задумалась о том, кем надо быть, чтобы дарить любимому человеку на Рождество скидку на погребение. Другая — о том, что им придется снизить цены, по крайней мере до начала января. 

 

9:21

Кабинет Ибиса был маленьким и аккуратным. Вдоль задней стены тянулась книжная полка, по обе ее стороны были эркерные окна, прикрытые пыльными льняными занавесками. Ибис сидел за столом, на котором находились журнал учета в красном кожаном переплете, перьевая ручка в облупившейся серебристой подставке и коробка бумажных платков в розово-синий цветочек.

Мишель Холгин, невысокой и крепко сбитой женщине, было под сорок. Ее девятилетний сын Кевин болел лейкемией, и его состояние недавно серьезно ухудшилось. 

— Четыре тысячи шестьсот девяносто два доллара, — произнес Ибис. Мишель и глазом не моргнула — Ибис знал, что за последние три года она видела медицинские счета с гораздо большим количеством нулей. — В эту сумму включены гроб, бальзамирование, прощание с усопшим в течение часа, похоронная служба в нашей капелле и погребение. 

Мишель молча кивнула. У нее был изможденный вид человека, который давно сражается с болезнью члена семьи. Блекло-русые волосы на висках совсем поседели. 

— Но участок на кладбище сюда не включен, — продолжил Ибис. — Вы уже присмотрели место? 

— Нет, — ответила Мишель. — Я не… — Она отвела взгляд, и Ибис тут же молча пододвинул к ней коробку с платками. — Врач с такой уверенностью утверждал, что он выживет, — беспомощно договорила она. 

Ибис понимающе кивнул, задумавшись, действительно ли врач в это верил или просто пытался проявить к Мишель доброту. 

— Если вас интересует что-то местное — то на Сикамор-стрит есть мемориальные сады «Грин Лоун». — Ибис вытащил из верхнего ящика стола визитную карточку. — Прекрасное место, и большинство участков доступны по цене тысяча двести. 

Он протянул карточку Мишель. На белом картоне были выведены темно-серые буквы: имя владельца Эда Мазерса, доступного по рабочему телефону с девяти до пяти, с понедельника по четверг. Рука Мишель в нерешительности замерла в дюйме от карточки. Ибис ждал. Он понимал — как только она коснется визитки, это будет все равно что признать поражение, и ей нужно было сделать это самостоятельно. 

В ее сумочке заиграла увертюра Чайковского «1812 год». Мишель подняла сумочку с пола, выудила маленькую черную Нокию и, взглянув на экран, торопливо приняла звонок.

— Да? — тихо и настороженно сказала она. Ибису не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять, что звонили из больницы.

Он тихо отодвинул стул и встал, с намерением дать Мишель договорить в одиночестве. Он оставил визитку на столе, рядом с коробкой «клинексов». 

 

10:07 

В покойницкой Шакала пахло пивом и желчью. На столе молча ждал большой мужчина в драных джинсах и заляпанной кровью фланелевой рубашке. У него были крупные черты лица и борода вроде тех, что носят байкеры. Передние зубы, судя по всему искусственные, были покрыты желтым налетом завзятого курильщика.

— Толстый алкаш номер один? — осведомился Ибис. 

— И что же его выдало? — пробормотал Шакал. Он на мгновение замер над телом, потом начал расстегивать затвердевшую от крови рубашку. Под ней обнаружилась майка, тоже обильно залитая кровью. Она с трудом удерживала выдающееся пузо и густую растительностью на груди. 

— Вот полицейский отчет, если он тебе нужен. — Ибис положил папку формата А4 на тележку из нержавеющей стали, на которой Шакал держал свои инструменты для аутопсии.

— Не нужен, — ответил Шакал, с трудом вытягивая руку Толстого Алкаша из рукава. — Я и так знаю, что случилось. 

— Да? И что же? 

— Наш друг Хосс играл в дартс с Кутером и выиграл, — сообщил Шакал, освободив наконец тело Толстого Алкаша от рубашки и бросив ее в корзину под столом. — Когда Кутер отказался платить, Хосс решил, что вернет долг натурой и ухватил за задницу девушку Кутера. — Он оглядел майку Толстого Алкаша, поджав губы, а затем со вздохом потянулся за ножницами. — Произошел обмен репликами, а затем ударами и острыми предметами.

— Ты уже успел прочитать отчет, — сказал Ибис. За исключением имен, которые на самом деле были Джо и Уильям, Шакал описал все достаточно точно. 

— Не-а. — Шакал неодобрительно посмотрел на пряжку ремня Толстого Алкаша. — В этом захолустье у людей совершенно нет воображения. 

 

11:58 

Ибис выложил кусок острого чеддера и бутылку горчицы на кухонную стойку, рядом с буханкой белого хлеба и упаковкой нарезки из индейки. Ему не особо хотелось есть, но время было обеденное.

Какое-то время он смотрел на еду, размышляя, не отправиться ли ему к Нонни. У нее он бы все равно заказал индейку, такую же, как собирался готовить дома, но сыр у нее был швейцарский — ему он нравился больше чеддера, к тому же бутерброды всегда вкуснее, когда делаешь их не сам.

Покачав головой, он потянулся за тарелкой на сушилке. Фургон опять был в ремонте, а ездить в кафе на катафалке Ибис не любил. Люди нервничали, когда им напоминали о смерти.

Если бы они только знали.

Снизу послышался громкий стук, потом разрозненное металлическое звяканье, и Ибис вздохнул. Толстый Алкаш Номер Два окоченел в очень неудобной позе, и Шакалу было непросто его вскрыть.

У Ибиса мелькнула мысль, не предложить ли Шакалу бутерброд. Он, конечно, откажется, как делал всегда, но Ибис твердо верил в то, что спросить никогда не помешает. 

Снизу послышался звук еще одного удара, более тяжелого. Ибис искренне понадеялся, что труп не свалился со стола — Шакал ненавидел, когда так происходило. 

— Ибис? — Голос Шакала из-под пола звучал приглушенно, но Ибис мог различить в нем раздражение. — Не принесешь мне банку блядского пива? 

 

12.35

Край стойки больно упирался Ибису в поясницу. Костюм Шакала был запачкан кровью.

— Подожди, — попросил Ибис.

— Чего? — спросил Шакал, выдохнув Ибису в шею. — Когда коронер принесет еще один труп на вскрытие? Когда ты уйдешь на вторую работу? — Его пальцы ловко развязали галстук Ибиса, потом потянули — и тот выскользнул из воротника с еле слышным шелестящим звуком. — Когда Гор вернется домой?

Ибис понял, что ему нечего сказать, и молча ответил на поцелуй Шакала.

Было время, когда они любили друг друга. Три тысячи лет назад. Возможно, четыре. Это была странное, почти неловкое чувство, рожденное скорее не из страсти и желания, а из совместного проживания и работы, но это точно была любовь.

Теперь все было по-другому. Изменились вещи, изменилось время — оно отсчитывало дни и годы, забывая про них. Шакал зализывал раненую гордость вымоченным в пиве языком, справляясь таким образом с горечью. Ибис игнорировал свою, заваливая себя работой. 

Шакал вжимался в Ибиса всем телом, упирался твердым членом ему в бедро. Упаковка индейки с глухим стуком упала со стойки.

Ибис вспомнил, когда они занимались этим первый раз. На месте Каира в то время была плоская, голая равнина, очерченная дешевой имитацией Нила. Солнце тогда отражалось от гладкой коричневой кожи Шакала, из горла Ибиса вырывались отчаянные, требовательные стоны.

Член Ибиса отвердел к тому моменту, когда рука Шакала протиснулась в его брюки, и он почувствовал, как Шакал улыбается ему в шею.

— Все еще хочешь подождать? 

Ибис услышал, как скрипнул пластик, опустил взгляд и обнаружил Баст, которая обнюхивала индейку. Она не принимала человеческий облик с тех пор, как Тень от них уехал, а Гора они не видели уже два месяца. 

— Нет. 

Ибис задержал дыхание и запустил пальцы в волосы Шакала.

 

1:20 

Бакелитовый телефон в коридоре задребезжал, словно сломавшийся гудок фургончика с мороженым.

Ибис отодвинул стул и встал, но Шакал успел первым.

— Алло? — резко сказал он в трубку.

Ибис удивленно заглянул в коридор. Шакал никогда не отвечал на телефон. Он ненавидел телефон. Единственным человеком, с которым он говорил по телефону, был коронер, и то только тогда, когда коронер отказывался передавать информацию через Ибиса.

— Да, — сказал Шакал неожиданно изменившимся, более мягким голосом. — Конечно. Зайду сегодня вечером. Спасибо. 

Трубка с резким щелчком встала на рычаг.

— Кто звонил?

— Из продуктового на Элм-стрит.

— Надо что-то оттуда забрать? — спросил Ибис, нахмурившись. Все-таки неудобно, что фургон не работал. Если они подъедут к магазину на катафалке, это вызовет у людей истерику.

— Нет, — ответил Шакал. — Они предложили мне работу. 

— Работу?

— Я должен больше помогать, — просто сказал Шакал. Он вернулся на кухню, и Ибис последовал за ним. — Ты слишком много времени убиваешь на работу в изоляторе. 

— Всего четыре раза в неделю, — возразил Шакал, — короткие смены.

Шакал вытащил из холодильника банку пива и, открыв ее, изучающе уставился на Ибиса.

— Слишком много, — повторил он. — Ты уже не так молод.

— Мы никогда и не были молоды, — заметил Ибис. Ему совершенно не нравилась эта затея. Шакал всегда был одиночкой, да и вообще, говоря откровенно, он ненавидел живых. — Что за работа? 

— В мясном отделе. — Шакал отхлебнул пива и достал кончиком языка осевшую в уголке рта пену. — Мясником.

— Ты для этого слишком высоко квалифицирован, — разумно отметил Ибис.

— Ну естественно, — согласился Шакал. — Но они-то этого не знают. 

 

2:18 

Морин Ловитт умерла в возрасте семидесяти восьми лет. Из родственников у нее остались сестра, несколько детей, еще больше внуков и маленькая правнучка по имени Абигайль, которая, как уже неоднократно сообщили Ибису, унаследовала глаза Морин.

Вчера Ибис обрядил Морин в платье, в котором она выходила замуж. Воздушный шифон, цветом и текстурой напоминающий сахарную пудру, и крошечные белые жемчужины по вороту. За минувшие со свадьбы пятьдесят лет и после рождения шести детей фигура Морин сильно изменилась, но Ибис сделал все, что в его силах. 

Ее гроб из красного дерева с сусальным золотом был выстлан шелком того же лососевого цвета, что лак, которым Ибис покрыл ее ногти. Сыновья Морин тихо переговаривались в углу — нервно и неловко, как обычно разговаривают люди в эмоциональных ситуациях, а дочери трясущимися руками смахивали с глаз слезы. 

Старшая дочь Морин, Линда, вручила Ибису пластиковый контейнер с картофельной запеканкой и прикрытую фольгой салатную миску с десертом из слоеного желе. Ибис поблагодарил ее с теплой улыбкой. После ее ухода он положил подношения в холодильник, на одну полку с банкой, в которой лежала печень Морин, и задумался, пообедал ли уже Шакал.

 

3:15

— Спасибо за звонок в «Южный иллинойсец». Меня зовут Марк. С кем вас соединить?

— Добрый день, Марк. Я бы хотел разместить объявление в завтрашнем выпуске газеты. 

 

4:43

Шакал застыл на пороге кухни.

— Как все прошло? –спросил Ибис.

— Прошло, — пожал плечами Шакал, оторвавшись от дверного косяка. Дверца холодильника открылась с неприятным скрипом. — Выхожу на работу завтра в полночь.

— В полночь? — переспросил Шакал и вздохнул над разложенным пасьянсом. Он сбился еще минут десять назад, но никак не мог себя заставить прекратить игру. 

— Ночная смена, — с тенью улыбки пояснил Шакал. 

Ибис ничего не ответил. Поправив на переносице очки, он вернулся к изучению карт. Шакал смотрел на него пару секунд, потом достал из холодильника вторую банку пива и поставил перед Ибисом, приглашая присоединиться. Тот взял банку.

— Всего два раза в неделю, — продолжил Шакал. Он сделал глоток из своей банки и начал барабанить пальцами по тузу пик. — Мне в свое время не понравилось, когда ты начал работать в кутузке. 

— Тебя же это забавляет, — возразил Ибис. — Ты постоянно шутишь на эту тему. 

— Сейчас шучу, да, — ответил Шакал. Постукивание прекратилось — теперь он теребил кончик карты. — Но в самом начале мне это не понравилось.

— Почему?

Шакал пожал плечами.

— Не понравилось, и все. 

В его голосе прорезались нотки раздражения. Он отставил банку и начал собирать карты.

— Я же не закончил, — отметил Ибис.

— Закончил, — возразил Шакал. — Ты сейчас будешь играть со мной в джин.

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал Ибис и отпил пиво. Оно было прохладным на языке и не таким горьким, как в предыдущей партии.

 

5:03

_Джо Дуглас Джеймсон родился в 1968._

Древняя перьевая ручка Ибиса издавала при письме резкие, скрипучие звуки. Бумага в его журнале учета с кожаным переплетом была кремовой, с золотистой линовкой, а чернила в ручке имели коричневатый оттенок.

_Он был единственным ребенком Дугласа Джеймсона и Луизы Гамильтон. Его родители познакомились в 1967 году, на автодерби под Каиром. Начали встречаться и вскоре поженились — когда Луиза забеременела. Луиза подала на развод, когда Джо еще не исполнилось трех лет, и судья посчитал пьянство Дугласа и его неспособность удержаться на работе достаточными причинами для удовлетворения иска._

Солнце медленно клонилось к горизонту. Его заходящие лучи омывали комнату багряно-золотистым светом, и Ибис чувствовал тепло, несмотря на прохладный осенний ветер. Кофе получился слишком крепким и уже практически совсем остыл. Ибис вылил его в цветочный горшок, стоявший на его письменном столе, и отставил кружку в сторону.

_Джо перевелся в Старшую школу Каира в середине учебного года в девятом классе, после того как конфликт с одноклассником перешел в серию драк на школьном дворе._

Ибис сделал паузу. С ручки, зависшей над страницей, упала чернильная капля. С тихим шлепком приземлившись на страницу, она растеклась в кляксу, слегка напоминавшую овцу.

Ибис вел хроники людских жизней. Он рассказывал об их достижениях и неудачах, о поворотных событиях и моментах позора. Иногда хорошее перевешивало плохое, иногда нет. А иногда между первым и вторым не было большой разницы. 

 

6:28 

— Ты поел? 

Шакал поднял на него взгляд от работы. Бумаги были разбросаны по всей поверхности стола, а некоторые валялись на полу. На шезлонге у двери лежала стопка папок. 

— Я уже давно живу на этом свете, — откликнулся он. — Уверен, что хотя бы раз или два за свою долгую жизнь я должен был поесть.

— Сегодня, — терпеливо уточнил Ибис. — Сегодня ты ел? 

— Нет. 

Шакал отмахнулся от Ибиса и вернулся к бумажной работе. Ибис проигнорировал жест и уселся напротив рабочего стола Шакала. Он захватил с собой небольшую порцию салата в фарфоровой миске с отбитыми краями. Ибис купил ее двадцать лет назад, в музее, где проходила выставка египетского искусства. Иероглифы на ней были выведены грубо и с ошибками, зато в салате с фермерской заправкой содержалась двойная порция сыра. 

— Коронер — идиот, — объявил Шакал, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и раздраженно пометил что-то внизу лежавшего перед ним документа.

— Знаю, — согласился Ибис. Бросив взгляд на салат, он сообразил, что не захватил с собой вилку. Ибис пальцами выудил из моря заправки сухарик и закинул его себе в рот.

 

7:18 

У Джо Дугласа имелась кровная сестра Мэри Лу, и сейчас она говорила с Ибисом по телефону.

Она понимала, что бюро «Ибис и Шакал», скорее всего, уже закрыто, потому что время уже было позднее, но очень хотела немного побеседовать с мистером Ибисом — она обещала, что не займет у него много времени.

Она всегда знала, что брат плохо кончит. Слишком много он пил, слишком любил драться и слишком много времени проводил в компании, которую Мэри Лу не одобряла. Она беспокоилась о брате — они не общались с прошлого Рождества, когда Мэри Лу переехала со своим бойфрендом в Феникс.

Мистер Ибис, скорее всего, не расположен в такое время говорить о делах, но Мэри Лу хотела спросить, не согласится ли бюро «Ибис и Шакал» организовать похороны Джо. Так в любом случае будет проще, ведь его тело уже находилось в их морге, а Мэри Лу совсем не хотелось выбирать среди других контор, учитывая, что она проживала в другом городе.

Ибис согласился. Он записал ее полное имя и номер телефона, после чего огласил новые праздничные расценки.

 

8:21 

Шакал дремал на диване в прихожей. Несколько полос утренней газеты лежало у него на коленях, остальные валялись на полу. Лицо он спрятал в изгибе локтя. 

Ибис достал из шкафа на втором этаже одеяло — бело-голубое, с мягкой атласной подкладкой. Ибис укрыл им ноги Шакала, после чего отправился в свой кабинет.

 

9:56 

_Джо Дуглас Джеймсон родился в 1968 году._

Ибис считал себя писателем, а однажды даже думал, что сможет стать публикующимся автором.

_Он был единственным ребенком Дугласа Джеймсона и Луизы Гамильтон. Его родители познакомились в 1967 году, на автодерби под Каиром. Начали встречаться и вскоре поженились — когда Луиза забеременела. Луиза подала на развод, когда Джо еще не исполнилось трех лет, и судья посчитал пьянство Дугласа и его неспособность удержаться на работе достаточными причинами для удовлетворения иска._

23 июня 1978 года Ибис отправил одну из рукописей в небольшое издательство в Спрингфилде. Через неделю он узнал о том, в чем разница между ним и мужчинами и женщинами, которые пишут бестселлеры. Ибис, в отличие от публикующихся авторов, писал правду, а правда не продавалась — если, конечно, не была удивительнее выдумки. 

_Джо перевелся в Старшую школу Каира в середине учебного года в девятом классе, после того как конфликт с одноклассником перешел в серию драк на школьном дворе._

Дверь со скрипом отворилась, и Ибис отложил ручку.

— Идешь в постель? — хриплым со сна голосом спросил Шакал.

Иногда жизни обычных людей оказывались величайшими из рассказанных историей. Иногда, но не всегда. Иногда рассказывать было почти не о чем.

— Да, — ответил Ибис. — Сейчас буду.


End file.
